


Test result

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [25]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy Test, references to mind controlled into being together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Annie Deals with the consequences of her time with Alex under Candra's influence.
Relationships: Annie Ghazikhanian/Alex Summers
Series: Amends [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Test result

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Test Result

She sat patiently waiting for the test to finish going over and over in her mind what she’d do if it was positive. She knew there were options and she wasn’t really ready to have another child but at the same time if she was pregnant it might be her last chance to ever have another child. She didn’t think she’d get lucky enough to meet someone like Alex again and after everything that had happened she wasn’t sure she wanted another relationship. Her relationship with Carter’s father was something she absolutely refused to think about and then her relationship with Alex has faltered in large part because the life he led was too dangerous.

Now she was waiting to see if she was pregnant with a child from the man she still loved but had moved on back to his psychotic girlfriend. If the test was positive she should just make an appointment and be done with this there probably wasn’t much chance of anything good coming from a child conceived because an evil mutant woman had used her son’s desire for her and Alex to be a family to control him. She couldn’t quiet ignore the small voice that said you could have said the same thing about Carter considering who his father was.

She heard the timer go off and picked up the test and winced as it was positive. It now wasn’t theory she had to make up her mind if she could do this if she could have another child. “Mom are you okay,” Carter asked from outside her room. She guessed he must have sensed how upset she was. “Mom can I come in?”

“Yes you can come in,” She said and he opened the door looking scared. “I have something I need to tell you,” she realized the choice she was making as she looked at him. “Your going to have a brother or sister.”

She saw his face light up and she knew what he was thinking. He was thinking Alex would have to come live with them now but she knew better he was with Polaris now and while she hoped he’d be in this child’s life as much as was safe she couldn’t be with him again.

The End


End file.
